rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasochi
Character Name Name Sasochi Species Demon Puppet Sex Male Clan/Crew Ragnarok Age Unknown Roleplay Information Name Genre Type Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Purplish white * Eyes: Light purple, Red with Sharingan * Build: Puppet body * Height: ? * Weight: ? * Wings: Iron Propeller wings soaked with Miasma The Details / Identifying features Iron Propeller wings and long, Molecular, Miasma soaked Cable Inventory Clothes / Armor * Wears a black Akatsuki Cloak with Purple clouds on it * Puppet Body * Wears akatsuki pants and sandals Weapons * Puppets *Himself *Miasma Extra * Unknown Personality General Depressed, Cold, uncaring, Emotionless Overall Likes His Puppets Overall Dislikes *Waiting *anything else Family Marital Status Single and not looking Members Father: Kronos Siblings: Kronos' incarnations Puppets Hydra/Hiruko: *3 Heads: (Miasma Gas user, Acid user, and Needle user) *Heavy back shell *Torpedo-shaped left arm that launches and explodes with the pieces splitting into 10 Miasma needles each in all directions *Rapid launching of miasma needles from the all three mouths *3 Extendable Iron Tails with Acid and Miasma sprayers in their tips *2 Scrolls containing Needle Cannons (Poisoned with miasma and Acid) *2 Brands of Acid (Green and Black) Centipede: *27-segmented, Slender body (reattachable) *Miasma Gas Sprayer in each segment *Poisoned Mouth parts *Able to dig through ground *Spiny back shell *long, High-Voltage Antennas *Acid sprayer in mouth *Hidden Fire and Flash bomb Shooters Medusa Hornet Moth: *Screeching sounds in wings (Interferes with control of abilities) *Automatic (able to move independently) *Acid Hose in mouth *Poisoned Arm Scythes *Poison-powdered wings (causes either Paralysis or Petrify) *Scorpion Tail Neos Spider: *Needle Machine Gun in mouth *Miasma Fangs (replaceable) *Sticky, Toxic Spider Silk Shooter in Abdomen *8 Pincer legs *Spiderling Cocoon (Automatic) *Chakra-draining back shield Black Waltz no.1: *Usage of Fire Jutsu *Illusion-inducing bells + Paralysis Black Waltz no.2: *Teleportation *Automatic *Elemental user Black Waltz no.3: *Unknown Third Kazekage Mk.II: *ll of the weapons installed in the Third Kazekage puppet, including the Iron Sand, are soaked in Sasochi's special brand of Acidic poison, which kills the victim after Eight hours of painful paralysis. *Retractable blades in the formation of a claw on the right arm (Puppet) *Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art (Puppet) *Hidden buzz saw in the left arm (Puppet) *Iron Sand abilities (As a puppet, stored in mouth) *Retractable scythe hidden in right arm (Puppet) Sword Dancer: *Eight long, Extendable, reattachable Arms *Eight Swords (four poisoned differently) *360 long, sharp poles that can be used automatically *Flash and fire bomb mouth shooter *Automatic and Auto recovery 300 other puppets Contained in a scroll Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities *Puppet Technique *Built-in Flamethrowers, Water shooters, Air Palm Blasters, Lightning Beamers, and Mud ball blasters in his palms *Miasma-soaked Cable in Belly *a pair of Miasma-soaked poles to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that that can spin like a propeller *15 Scrolls on his back *Sharingan (Always active) *able to manipulate up to 150 puppets at once *has 2 hearts Weaknesses :* no known weaknesses History Childhood Not a child Adulthood Unknown Current status He is one of Kronos' Incarnations OOC Information :* Name: ? :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Sasochi :* E-mail: :* Instant Messages: Category:Characters